


翳疾

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *朱白ONLY PWP，ABO设定，ALPHA朱×BETA白，檀木香×血腥味，ALPHA发○期设定*设定来自AI，对就是最近很红的那个（……*剧情是我瞎写的，不要在意剧情（虽然肉也不好吃（草。送给@POI_，感谢这位姐妹三月如一日地为我精选优秀粮食





	翳疾

 

白宇站在家门口，拿出钥匙插进锁眼里，转了一下，接着猝然皱起了眉：门没有锁。他犹豫了一下，还是摁下了门把，将门推开。下一秒他被一股巨大的力量拽进门，猛地甩在了墙上，他还没来得及发出惊呼，双唇就被覆上了一层熟悉的温热。白宇一下子放下了高悬的心，配合地投入了这个来势汹汹的亲吻——是朱一龙。

Alpha的肺活量向来很大，就算交往了许久白宇有时也仍撑不住男朋友的那些绵长的吻。那人扣住自己的下颚，强迫自己张开嘴，又蛮横地缠住自己的舌头，毫不留情地翻搅吸吮。双唇被对方不停地变换着角度碾过，好像是要品尝唇上的每一道细小的纹路。今天的alpha有些不对，白宇在激烈的吻中艰难抽身，一边摩挲着对方的唇，一边带着点不作死不会死的笑意开口问道：“朱老师，你今天怎么回——唔……”

可惜话还没问完就又被堵了回去，剩下的音节全都被对方吞入腹中。明明只是一秒不到的短暂暂停，却好像是给了对方巨大的刺激，直接导致第二个落下的吻比第一个多了几倍的凶戾。朱一龙发了狠一般地侵犯白宇的口舌，不肯放过任何一个角落。粗重的呼吸和清亮的水声挤在这小小的空间里，反复撞击着两个人的耳膜。

没过多久白宇就觉得有些消不住了，发出一声小猫一般的呜咽，双腿止不住地发软：“唔……唔嗯……”他觉得自己要摔到地上了，好在朱一龙及时地将膝盖顶进他的两腿之间，借着对方的力道白宇才堪堪站住。「怎么回事。」他迷迷糊糊地想着，感觉脑子里昏昏沉沉的。虽然被亲得大腿发软已经是家常便饭的事情了，但是今天好像格外地快。忽的，他发觉自己不仅是两腿，就连搭在朱一龙脖子上的双手都流失了力气，软绵绵的像是两根章鱼爪一般。「……到底怎么回事？」白宇觉得有些焦虑了，然而alpha却仍然不肯放开自己。肺里的空气已经差不多被对方榨干了，白宇有些痛苦地呻吟出声，用尽最后一点力气捏了捏朱一龙的后颈。这时对方才幡然醒悟一般，放开了自己。

白宇不住地咳嗽了几声，一起一伏地大口呼吸着。还没等他缓过来，耳尖就又传来温热的触感。“……唔！龙哥你……你等一等……”白宇有些力不从心地抗拒着，但对方却置若罔闻。到这一步就算是身为对信息素不敏感的beta，白宇也发现了，神志不清、无意释放的威压、以及这般无度疯狂地对自己的渴求——是朱一龙，他的alpha，发情了。

白宇有些哭笑不得，其实掐指一算时间也确实差不多了，但他被刚才那一连串的动作一下子给搞蒙了。两个人许久未见，没想到一见面就是这种境遇，实在是不知道该开心还是不该开心。刚才的两个吻明显已经让朱一龙完全进入发情期了，那人现在正含着白宇的耳垂，双手也从衣服的下摆钻进去，抚摸着白嫩光滑的腰肢。白宇推拒着对方乱来的手，好声好气地哄着：“龙哥……龙哥你别急，咱们先进去好不好？你是不是很难受？我去给你拿药，你先吃药，吃了就不难受了……”“……我不吃。”

白宇愣了一下，一是他没想到对方居然开口了，二是他被这句拒绝又一下子给搞蒙了。他咽了口口水，又重复了一遍：“……你别闹，吃药。”朱一龙忽然停下了动作，他松开白宇被他含得通红晶亮的耳朵，对上beta的眼睛，一字一顿地说道：“我，不，吃。”

 

直到被扔在床上的时候白宇依旧是蒙的，alpha倒是很自说自话地先给自己脱了衣服，然后又趴下来给白宇脱衣服。上衣被脱掉了，当裤子也被脱掉的时候白宇终于回了神，使劲推开了伏在自己身上的alpha：“等、等等等等！！朱一龙你冷静一点！！你现在发情了，你得吃药……”朱一龙显然没打算听他的话，又开始用力拽他的裤子：“alpha发情不用吃药也可以。”白宇快哭了：“哥……龙哥你别这样，我知道不用吃药也可以，但是，但是……”“但是什么？”朱一龙显得有些烦躁了，白宇一直不肯脱裤子，搞得他现在一肚子的火，可他还是尽量用平静的声音开口，他不想吓到自己的beta。白宇这会儿真的是慌得满头冷汗，几乎是大喊着说了出来：“但是我不是omega啊！！”

下一秒，白宇分明地看见了朱一龙额角暴起的青筋。他不知道这句话是怎么就戳中对方痛处了，但他知道自己接下来肯定完了。Alpha一下子爆发出了十个beta也无法抗衡的巨大力量，猛地扯下了他的裤子。接着他单手把白宇翻了个身，直直往beta的后穴里伸了一指进去。“……呃啊啊啊！！！”

白宇一下子尖叫了起来。没有前戏的开拓自然让人很不好受，beta的后穴不比omega，不会一受到刺激就会自动分泌淫水，也没有那么适合接纳异物。以往两人的性爱都算是温和，朱一龙会好好让白宇进入状态，所以倒也称不上是有多难受，反而还挺爽的。但今天不一样，只刚刚那一下白宇就已经快痛得哭出来了。然而比起这一点痛楚，他更担心的是之后的发展。

怎么办，要和alpha上床，要和发情期的alpha上床，要和发情期的alpha朱一龙上床了。他想起平日里的那些索求无度的荒诞性爱，想起每一次自己被做到昏厥的经历，想起每一次自己的苦苦哀求和对方的无动于衷，额上又出了一层冷汗。两个人交往一年多了，也不是没有经历过alpha的发情期，但是之前的几次，朱一龙考虑到beta的体质，都会先吃抑制剂，然后再同白宇一起度过发情期，这样事情就变得比较简单了。但是今天朱一龙不知道发的什么疯，说什么都不肯吃抑制剂。想到这儿白宇仰起脖子，朝后看了一眼。而当他对上朱一龙那双眼睛的第一秒，他的脑子里就清晰地浮出一句话。

「会死的。」

「会被做到死的。」

Beta的求生欲告诉白宇他现在不得不逃，然而刚刚动了一下就被朱一龙摁着腰拖了回去。“……唔！”白宇被这一下弄得猛地一头栽在床上，朱一龙立刻从背后伏了过来，贴着他的耳朵，用轻柔地、却是充满威慑力的声音说道：“小白，不许逃。”

接着第二根手指便伸了进去，白宇很没出息地又尖叫出了声：“啊啊啊！！朱一龙……你……他妈的……”或许是因为他叫得太惨了，朱一龙好似终于大发慈悲一般，动作放轻了不少。他一点一点侵入白宇的后穴，两指熟门熟路地摁上肠道内的那一点。前列腺被刺激的感觉终于让白宇缓过来了一些，他努力放松着自己，想着事情既然都已经到了这一步了，自己要是再不配合的话怕是会死得更快。

“呼……嗯……嗯！啊……”节奏回到了平日里熟悉的快慢，alpha好像是在极力克制着在给白宇做扩张。慢慢地，白宇也起了反应，前段不知不觉间立了起来，他配合着身后朱一龙抽插手指的速度抚慰自己，心里默默地想着alpha这次的发情期或许没有那么凶猛，所以朱一龙才执意不吃抑制剂，如果是这样的话那自己还能算好过。

不过好景不长，正当白宇还在那儿偷偷打算盘的时候，朱一龙忽然抽出了手指，匆匆开口：“……对不起。”还没等白宇明白他在“对不起”什么的时候，朱一龙就拉起白宇的腰，一个挺身全部插了进去。“……啊！！呃……我操……”「太大了。」白宇无助地想着，「好大……比平常还要大……要死了……」后穴火辣辣地疼，巨大的阴茎像让白宇有了一种自己要被撑破的错觉。然而身后陷入发情期的alpha却没有半分理智，在进入beta之后长出了一口气，接着他伏身环住beta的腰肢，开始了毫无节制的顶弄。

“呃！啊……哥，哥哥，你等等……唔……唔嗯……求你了……”alpha上来就是一阵猛烈的操弄，然而白宇却甚至还没习惯发情期alpha巨大的尺寸。这大概是两人所有性爱中白宇最快求饶的一次了，身为beta的他曾经还庆幸自己不像omega那般柔弱，起码还能撑个三四回合才会向alpha求饶，然而这时他才发现omega也是有优势的，起码人家天生适合性爱，在这种时候早就软成一滩泥了，可自己却还要多受这一份皮肉之苦。

Beta迟钝的身体机能在这时终于开始启动，开始分泌起保护作用的肠液，可这点润滑在此时只能说是杯水车薪。Alpha的阴茎像是火热的刑具，嵌在他的体内，每一次抽插都是一次用刑。刚才好不容易得来的一点儿快感此时荡然无存，白宇只觉得自己一开始的那个念头是对的，自己这次是要被朱一龙做死在床上了。巨大的恐慌让他想要逃走，可是对方死死环住自己的腰，还释放着威压，自己根本就是动弹不得。他被迫承受着这一切，竟开始感受到了绝望。

忽的，白宇感到自己的后颈上有一股温热的湿意。白宇愣了一下，好一会儿才反应过来：是朱一龙哭了吗……？他觉得好气又好笑，他自己满肚子的委屈和难受还没哭呢，这施暴者倒是贼喊捉贼。可是后颈的湿意绵绵不绝，过了一会儿，他甚至听到了朱一龙低声啜泣的声音。白宇一下子被吓坏了，他想回头看，可是alpha却偏执地伏在他的脖颈上，不让他回头。白宇急了，颤抖着开口：“……唔，哥……！哥你怎么……了，让我看你……”

身后的暴行突然停止了，空气里的静谧让人愈发不安。白宇艰难地用手肘支起上半身，回头一看。一眼他便看愣了——朱一龙真的在哭。桃花眼里盛满晶莹的泪水，像是灌了满满一壶的桃花酒，湿漉漉地盯着白宇看。白宇想起自己最初就是被这双眼睛看得着了三迷五道，身为一个对信息素不敏感的beta，很长一段时间里他还以为朱一龙是个omega，等真正被拐到床上的时候他才发现自己被坑大了。但当他看到那一双眼睛饱含情欲地望向自己时，就又觉得一切都值了。这次也是一样，白宇盯了一会儿，到底是叹出一口气。他抚上对方的脸，颇有几分无奈地开口：“你哭啥啊。”

朱一龙没有回答，只是用清亮的眼睛看着白宇。他看白宇的眼，又一点点向下，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结。他细细看过白宇的每一寸身体，像是要将它们刻入眼底那般。然而他自己知道，不只是刻入眼底，他还想将他吞入腹中，想将他的每一寸血肉都归属于自己。过了好久，朱一龙缓缓伏身，将脸埋进了白宇的肩窝：“他们觊觎你……”

 

他们觊觎你，觊觎你的脸，觊觎你的身体，觊觎你的声音，觊觎你的灵魂。他们说着下流无耻的话，对你有着过分的非分之想。虽然每一次他们都说“也只能想想罢了”，但只要是想都让我觉得愤怒。

是他们的错，他们甚至不知道是在和我竞争。他们一犯再犯，每一次我都只能忍让。我知道，身为公众人物，自然是会被许多人肖想的，无论是谁，只要是在这个圈子就一定会面临这样的话题。我早就明白的，可是我没法控制自己。你知道，alpha的独占欲是不可理喻的，这不能怪我，我已经很克制了。网上的那些话我可以不看，活动现场时的调侃我可以忍受。可是这样的人越来越多，甚至……甚至有你我身边的人。

朱一龙又想起昨天助理的话。年轻的beta女助理不知道朱一龙和白宇的关系，半开玩笑地说着“谁不想和白老师困觉，一次也好啊”这样的话，说完还嫌不够似的，又加上一句：“而且beta不像omega和alpha啊，一次不会有啥问题的啦。”

朱一龙的心一下子沉到了谷底。他知道助理是在开玩笑，但又不全是玩笑。他不知道有多少人抱着这样的想法，更可怕的是，白宇的身边有多少抱有这样想法的人？是啊，beta不像omega，有了一个，还能有第二个，对吧？用他们的话说，反正做一次也不会怀孕，是不是？

这一句话整整困扰了朱一龙一天，而当今早，他回到两人的住处时才发觉自己似乎是发情了。Alpha发情的早期症状很浅，几乎没有什么影响，他下意识地想去冰箱拿抑制剂，却又忽然想起了女助理昨天的话。“——一次也好啊！”

朱一龙危险地眯起眼睛，将抑制剂放了回去。接着他在沙发上坐下，任由自己发情期的症状一步步加重。

 

“他们觊觎你……”

白宇有些手足无措。他知道教科书上写着，alpha的发情期会有躁郁、凶暴、缺乏安全感等种种表现，但他没想过居然会表现得这么明显。朱一龙像个无理取闹的孩子一般伏在他的颈间，一边啃咬着他的锁骨，一边断断续续地哭诉。一瞬间白宇觉得今天受到的所有委屈似乎都不存在了，他环手抱住朱一龙的背，轻拍着安慰道：“行了行了，我只是你一个人的，我只要你，你别想那么多了……”

听到这句话alpha止住了哭声，慢慢抬起头来，用那双无辜的桃花眼对上白宇的眼睛，轻声开口：“……我把你关起来好不好？”

“我把你关起来，把你绑在床上，每天晚上操你，操到你干高潮，然后用肛塞把后面堵住，过整个晚上。

“早上起来就把肛塞拿掉，换上跳蛋，要不就振动棒，把开关打开，遥控器我拿着，把你的手绑起来。你每天就在床上待着，等我回家，好不好？

“我要把我的精液灌满你的肚子，让你不被我操就活不下去，让你求着我天天干你。

“……让你给我生很多孩子，以后我们买一栋大别墅，你就在别墅里给我生孩子，好不好？

“白宇……白宇……你说好不好？”

朱一龙很少说荤话，就算是在床上也不常说，他知道beta多少有些抗拒那些dirty talk，于是就克制着不说。这是白宇第一次听到朱一龙一口气说那么多荤话，而且还该死得混账。发情期的alpha说的话自然不能当真，可是他却觉得自己不可抑制地兴奋起来，只要稍微想象一下朱一龙所描述的那些画面，他就觉得自己欲火焚身。刚才因疼痛而有些萎靡的前段又挺了起来，就连后穴也受了刺激，一大股一大股地分泌着清液。他开口，声音说不出地情色沙哑：“我……”“白宇……”朱一龙打断了他的话，低头，嘬吻白宇的双唇，然后轻咬着他的下唇，开口道：“……我把你变成omega好不好？”

“我把你变成omega，这样我就能完全标记你，让你浑身都是我的味道，这样你出去的时候就不会有人不知道你是我的人，就不会有人对你有下流的想法。

“……你为什么不是omega呢？”

白宇倒抽一口凉气，猛地吻上了朱一龙。这一次两个人都吻得又急又凶，像是饥渴了几百年的沙漠难民一般疯狂掠夺对方。白宇死死扣住朱一龙的后颈，朱一龙则一手抚摸着他的腰身，一手开始逗弄他的乳首。白宇被弄得太舒服了，忍不住发出几声呜咽：“唔……唔嗯……”房间里净是淫靡的水声与呻吟，吻着吻着，白宇忽然闻到一股奇异的香味。这香味儿清淡又醇厚，像是来自居住于原始森林里最隐秘洞穴里的幽香，又像是来自于古宅中保存完好的书信纸上。

过了许久，等朱一龙终于放开他的时候，白宇才反应过来：是信息素，是朱一龙的檀木香。「好奇怪……我应该闻不到才对。」白宇这么想着，觉得脑袋越来越昏沉，「可是好好闻……闻起来好舒服……」这么想着，他又凑近了几分，贪婪的吸食者空气里的檀木香气。然而她没有发现，这檀木香中还混杂着一点铁锈似的、却令人欲罢不能的血腥气——是他自己的信息素。

朱一龙几乎是在闻到白宇信息素的一瞬间就红了眼眶。Beta的信息素很淡，平日里根本不会被人闻到，可是这时却被朱一龙闻到了，而且他敢确信这股气味还在变浓。信息素碰撞的感觉令人头皮发麻，朱一龙猛地抱住白宇的腰，开始了新一轮的抽插。“呃！……啊、啊啊！嗯……唔嗯……”「好舒服……好舒服啊……」白宇浑浑噩噩地想着，刚才那些不应感似乎一下子都不见了。这种感觉很奇怪，可是白宇没时间多想了，也没精力去多想了。他只觉得热，只觉得里面痒地不行，只要一秒不被朱一龙干就要受不了了。就好像……

就好像自己真的变成了omega。

白宇觉得自己好像真的变成了omega一般，一闻alpha的味道就会像动物一般发情，扭着腰肢向对方浪荡地索取，疯了一般地要对方填满自己空虚的后穴。于是他在情迷意乱之间抱住朱一龙的肩，凑近他的耳边喃喃道：“好……”

他满意地看到朱一龙的眼睛又红了几分，于是白宇挂着笑意，在颠簸之中艰难而坚定地开口：“操死我……操我的……唔，子宫，灌满我……啊！让我……永远都……都属于你……”

真是疯了。

身体发生的一切变化都让白宇感到陌生，alpha猛地一个刁钻的角度，白宇陡然感到身体里一个从未被使用过的地方被打开了。那感觉让两个人都倒抽了一口凉气，alpha一下子把白宇抱了起来坐在床上，骑乘的体位让阴茎更深地操了进去，白宇直接被这一下搞得失去了意识。他昏倒在朱一龙肩上前的最后一秒，脑子里迷迷糊糊地想着：……要怀孕了吗？

 

Alpha的发情期整整持续了三天四夜，第五天等白宇从床上醒来之后简直不敢相信自己居然还活着。在床上又躺了半天，他忽然想起发情期间朱一龙说的那些混账话，还有自己突然变得闻得到信息素的灵异事件，内心剧烈震动：我操，该不会真的变成omega了吧！

于是他连忙打开手机，联系了一个好几年都没联系过的现在在当医生的高中同学，把这个情况大致描述了一遍——当然是以“我有一个朋友”为开头——电话那头的医生听到这话笑了一声，解释道：“你一看就是当年生物课没好好听，beta也有发情期的，症状会比omega轻一点，只是生殖腔更容易被打开什么的。不过beta的发情是强制发情，就是要被alpha或者omega引导才能发情啦。你这个明显就是被alpha引导得强制发情了嘛！”白宇似懂非懂地“哦”了一声，完了才突然反应过来：“什么叫我！都说了不是我！”

老同学跟他打哈哈，末了又补了一句：“不过就算是有alpha引导，beta也是很难发情的，只有当信息素和身体等等条件高度契合的时候才会有这种情况啦，当然，情感条件也是其中之一啦。这事儿是好事啊，应该恭喜你……呃，恭喜你的那个朋友才对嘛！”

白宇愣了一下，继而不自觉地露出一个满足的笑容：“……行，谢谢你。”

 

万千世界，我只属于你。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
